gugurekokkuri_sanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohina Ichimatsu
|Race = Human |Age = Estimated between 7-11 years old|aka = Kohina/Lady (by Kokkuri-san) Kohina-sama/Kohina-chama/My Darling (by Inugami) Little Girl (by Shigaraki) Ichimatsu-san (by her classmates)|Horoscope = Unknown|Birthday = Unknown|Height = Unknown|Weight = Unknown|Blood Type = Unknown}} Kohina Ichimatsu (市松 こひな Ichimatsu Kohina) is the heroine of Gugure! Kokkuri-san series. She is usually portrayed more literally like a doll, but quick scenes and glimpses of her drawn as a normal human girl suggest the doll appearance is an exaggeration based off her claims of being a doll. She called upon Kokkuri-san once and he is now haunting her house. Appearance Kohina is mostly drawn in chibi-form, so her true appearance isn't often shown, but either way, chibi or not—She has short, choppy black hair and large, round green eyes. She generally wears a blank expression, though she is shown to have emotions and different reactions, though they are rare. She seems to have difficulty smiling, so she looks gloomy. As she is an elementary school student, she's a rather petite girl. Even though Kohina is mostly seen in doll form, she can be seen in her normal human form in some episodes, the intro song, the outro song and the specials: * Episode 01 * Episode 02 * Episode 03 * Episode 05 * Episode 06 (at the end after the outro music) * Episode 07 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 (Kohina with long hair) Personality Even though Kohina looks like a self-proclaimed doll and acts as if she has very little care for life whilst always alone to match, she has been seen on occasion to show human emotions such as sadness and one very fleeting occasion of giving Kokkuri-san a truly heart felt smile, which she could not do again afterwards. Quotes Trivia * Kohina's surname Ichimatsu 'means "city" (市) ('ichi) and "pine tree, fir tree" (松) (matsu). ** Ichimatsu is a type of traditional Japanese doll. *** Ichimatsu dolls (ja:市松人形) represent little girls or boys, correctly proportioned and usually with flesh-colored skin and glass eyes. The original Ichimatsu were named after an 18th-century Kabuki actor, and must have represented an adult man, but since the late 19th century the term has applied to child dolls, usually made to hold in the arms, dress, and pose (either with elaborately made joints or with floppy cloth upper arms and thighs). Baby boy dolls with mischievous expressions were most popular in the late 19th and early 20th century, but in 1927 the friendship doll exchange involved the creation of 58 32" dolls representing little girls, to be sent as a gift from Japan to the United States, and the aesthetic of these dolls influenced dollmakers to emulate this type of a solemn, gentle-looking little girl in elaborate kimono. * Kohina highly prefers junk food (like cup noodles) over anything healthy or pure. ** She holds an immense passion for Cup Noodles as she stocks up on the junk food in her refrigerator and closet, in which this obsession has been explained by her to sprout from its cheap and simplistic taste, noodles of higher quality simply being unable to compete on this level. References }} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Characters